The Saviour
by Radaketor
Summary: Sequel to The Mr is Back. Finally, after months of waiting, The Saviour makes his debut, will he have what it takes to change history? Revamped version of my old story with an ACTUAL wrestler, not an OC. Pairing: The Saviour (you gotta read to find out who he is)/Kaitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the revamped version of The Saviour, this is a new and updated version of The Saviour, this version however will be a bit different from the first version, the main differences is that it will have and ACTUAL wrestler (not some OC I created), the storyline may change a bit and I'm gonna try and introduce commentary into the story (the commentary parts will be in italics). You might be wondering who that wrestler is, well you'll just have to read it and find out.**

**Also, I'd like to thank every single one of the kind people who took the time to Review the original version, I won't put any names because maybe you don't want to be associated with this story, but if you reviewed the original one I'm proud to say that you are one of the people I'm referring to.**

**Well, enjoy The Saviour 2.0!**

"_Ladies and gentleman, we were getting set for the main event between John Cena and The Rock, but then an old face from WWE came back to announce that the so called 'Saviour' of WWE is gonna make an appearance right now!" _Michael Cole says while on commentary.

"_That's right Cole! Over the last month or so we've been interrupted several times by cryptic messages saying that a 'Saviour' is coming, and they predicted he would come forward and show himself tonight. Rob Conway appeared on top of the ramp and told all of us he was the manager of this new wrestler, then the lights went out and they haven't come back since, and now we have a helicopter hovering over the ring! This is just crazy!" _Jerry "The King" Lawler says as both he and Cole look up at the sky where a helicopter is slowly landing in the ring

The helicopter's stops its fan and a figure walks out of it, he's wearing ripped blue jeans and a grey hoodie with the arms torn off and the hood is covering his face.

He walks to the corner of the ring and the helicopter's engine is turned on once more and it slowly went up into the sky leaving the mystery figure alone in the ring, he looked at Lilian Garcia and asked for a mic, she gave him her microphone and went back to her seat as he walked to the centre of the ring

He opens his mouth to speak but stops, he lowers the mic and puts his hand on the tip of his hood, he pulls the hood off and he's shown as none other than former NXT contestant Derrick Bateman.

"_Ladies and gentleman, this is none other than the former NXT participant Derrick Bateman!" _Cole says with a surprised tone in his voice

But something was different; he wasn't the old Derrick Bateman, no. This Derrick Bateman had anger in his eyes and his appearance had changed a bit, now he had small stubble of a beard.

"Didn't expect me as your Saviour, now did you?" he says with a small smile

"Now I'm gonna try and make this as short as possible," he looks directly at the camera "my name, is Derrick Bateman" he heard a small cheer for him, probably from some fans who still remembered who he was

"My name is Derrick Bateman and I'm here to save each and every one of you," he points at the audience "you see, this company is not an easy one to work on" he scratches his chin "In fact, it's one of the hardest ones to work on, and does anyone of you know why?" he asks the crowd like he was looking for an answer that he didn't know himself

After a moment of silence he spoke again to the microphone "It's one of the hardest because if you don't have friends on the top," he points at the sky "you're always going to be at the bottom" he points at the floor

"_What's he talking about?" _King asks

"_I have no idea" _Michael Cole answers

"In this company if you don't marry the chairman's daughter or are a bodybuilder, you have no future!"

"_Is he talking about the COO of the WWE Triple H?" _Michael asks King

"_I think he is! Oh he's in big trouble!" _Jerry answers Cole

"Yes, for those of you who are wondering, I am talking about Triple H and John Cena" a wave of boos is heard upon the mention of them

"How original, he's against Triple H and Cena," he says with a mock voice that gained him a laugh from a few people in the crowd "Well, yeah… I'm against Hunter and John. But It's not because one of them has an habit of burying people and the other one has another habit of having a limited arsenal of moves. No, I'm against them because they were given their spot in the main event instead of working their butts off for it"

"_Somebody better stop him before security comes out and does it for him!" _Lawler comments

"I could yap about this for hours, tell everyone what's wrong but I'd rather not bore all of you right now," Conway starts walking down the ramp and stops a few feet away from the ring, Derrick notices him and looks once again at the camera "Derrick Bateman is salvation" he drops the microphone and walks out of the ring towards a Rob Conway who's clapping obviously proud of his client. Both of them walk up the ramp and the lights slowly come back on once the step through the curtain.

**A/N: Hey you all! How did you like the first chapter? Small I know, but I have school now and it's hard to find free time to write.**

**What did you think of the new version of The Saviour?**

**Was it better or worse than the original version?**

**Did I do good on choosing Derrick Bateman as The Saviour?**

**Leave a Review if you want to tell me what you thought of it, also if anyone wants to give a suggestion for a new theme for Bateman please send me a PM or leave your idea on the reviews (no dubstep please, I don't like it)**

**Thanks for reading, Review or PM me in case you have any suggestions, ideas, complaints or just want to talk (but try to PM me if you want to talk).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone thanks for reading the first chapter of the revamped version of The Saviour. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. Special thanks to DarylDixon'sgirl1985 for her help in choosing the theme song.**

**Here it is chapter 2!**

"So, how did I do?" Derrick asks once they pass the curtain into the backstage

Conway looks at him and proudly says "Marvellous"

Both of them continued walking out of the building.

RAW

"_Ladies and gentleman, thank you for joining us on Monday Night Raw"_ Michael Cole says once the Raw intro subsides

"_Tonight we will see the backlash of last night's WrestleMania, and Cole, it was some heck of a WrestleMania I'll tell you that!"_ Jerry Lawler said to Cole

"_Yes it was King, not only did we see the crowning of a new World Heavyweight Champion with Mr. Kennedy winning the title, we also got a new WWE champion with John Cena beating The Rock in a monumental main event!" _the images of Rock vs Cena II were shown in the Titantron and then the image of Cena with the title raised up high in a victory pose

"_Oh and don't forget the appearance of this so called "Saviour" after months of waiting for him to show up" _Jerry added and the Titantron showed the helicopter landing on the ring and Derrick coming out.

"_Yeah King, former NXT rookie Derrick Bateman has seemingly aligned himself with former WWE wrestler Rob Conway and after bad mouthing the COO of the WWE and John Cena they just went away!_" Cole said

"_Let me tell you, those two are just asking for trouble_" Jerry said to Cole but then was interrupted by the Raw GM at the top of the ramp

"Excuse me." She said accompanied by Brad Maddox and the crowd booed them both

"_Oh boy, here she comes…" _Jerry says with grief

"I said excuse me!" Vickie yells out in a near ear drum shattering tone making even Maddox cover his ears

"_That woman's gonna make us all deaf someday" _Jerry says covering his ears along with Cole.

"As Raw General Manager I will not allow any WWE superstar to disobey/insult an authority figure," Guerrero said "therefore, I have set up a match tonight between WWE's newest talent "The Saviour" Derrick Bateman and former United States champion Antonio Cesaro," the crowd cheered on that decision "and that match will start, right now!"

_Miracle _starts playing and a very angry man walked down the ramp in the form of Antonio Cesaro

"_Ladies and gentleman if you recall last night you should remember that former US champion Antonio Cesaro was beaten by the "Real American" Jack Swagger for the United States title" _Cole said on commentary

"_And I don't think he's too happy with last night's loss, he will be looking to brutalize his opponent here tonight!_" Lawler said just as Cesaro got inside the ring and did his arm taunt to the crowd and awaited the arrival of his opponent.

The lights are dimmed down and _This is War _by Thirty Seconds to Mars starts playing, Conway walks past the curtain with a microphone and announces Derrick Bateman as he walks through the curtain just moments later wearing a grey hoodie with the hood covering the head, black shorts with blue flames on the sides, blue knee pads and black boots

"And his opponent from Cleveland, Ohio. The Saviour, Derrick Bateman" Conway announces and Bateman walks up the steel steps and goes through the ropes into the ring and looks at Cesaro head on.

"_Here he is ladies and gentlemen, former NXT rookie Derrick Bateman accompanied by former WWE wrestler Rob Conway. After giving some harsh words to WWE COO Triple H and WWE champion John Cena last night a lot of controversy has been surrounding these two men and we hope that tonight we can get to know better what these two have planned" _Michael says.

In the ring Bateman takes his hoodie off and throws it into the outside and glares at Cesaro, Derrick's face hasn't changed since yesterday, he's got that evil aura around him and those dead evil eyes.

The referee calls for the bell and the match is now underway. Derrick is the first one to attack running straight at Cesaro and attempting to clothesline him, Cesaro ducks and Bateman goes running to the ropes, he bounces off them and runs back at Cesaro as he's turning around to face his opponent and Derrick jumps into the air and hits the former rugby player with a dropkick to the face making him fall.

Cesaro quickly gets himself on his feet but Bateman punches him in the jaw, Antonio stumbles back in surprise but Derrick doesn't stop and keeps hitting him again and again until Cesaro is cornered in the corner of the ring, the ref tries to make Derrick back off but he won't and instead starts kicking his opponent in the mid-section, after three kicks he backs off and runs to the other end of the ring, he looks at Cesaro and starts running back at him, the former US champion sees the danger and runs towards the former NXT rookie to attempt a clothesline, but the rookie ducks and runs towards the corner still, climbs it in a very Daniel Bryan like fashion and moonsault's on top of his opponent who had turned around to see what he was up to, being on top of Cesaro, Bateman hooks the leg and goes for a pin, 1, tw-Cesaro kicks out at the count of two.

Bateman is the first to get up followed by Cesaro only seconds later, Derrick tries hitting him once more with a punch to the jaw but using his superior strength Cesaro catches his fist and twists it making Derrick get on one knee, he tries to punch him in the gut but Antonio's other arm catches him again and now he twists both his arms and the rookie gets down on both knees.

Being now on top Cesaro wastes no time taking care of his opponent's arms the most painful way he can, he twists his arm more and more in a weird angle, obviously full of pain Derrick struggles to get back to his feet, but slowly he rises and is now standing against one of WWE's strongest wrestlers. Fighting off the pain he hits Cesaro in the ribs with his knee making him release his arms, Bateman capitalizes and grabs the back of his head and promptly delivers an elbow to the former champion's face.

Bateman doesn't back down now that he's back on top and punches him once again in the face, making once again Cesaro stumble back, then he hits him with a kick in his left leg, then another punch to the side of the head, this last one makes Cesaro lean against the ropes trying to catch his breath from those quick moves.

Not wanting his opponent to catch his breath Bateman irish whips him to the other side of the ring and awaits for him to come running back, he bends over to look like he's gonna back body drop Cesaro but when Cesaro stops his momentum and goes to kick Bateman in the head he suddenly rises at the last second and slaps Cesaro in the face making him fall to the floor in shock.

"_Playing mind games with his opponent!" _Cole says from the commentary table

"_Not just that, he's basically dominating a former United States champion!" _Lawler says

Cesaro picks himself up and walks straight to Bateman and yells at him

"How dare you hit me!" Cesaro speaks

"You do not hit me!" he speaks once again stepping face to face with Bateman

"Now, stay down!" he pushes Bateman's chest almost making him fall to the floor, still being close enough to hit Cesaro he delivers a kick to Cesaro's gut making him bend over and then delivering a knee to the side of his head and Cesaro's on the floor again, not letting him have a moment to breathe he goes on top of him and starts punching him straight in his forehead wanting to draw blood from his opponent.

After Bateman didn't stop the barrage of punches the ref was forced to start counting. Bateman kept punching him in the same place until the count of 4 and then he let go of him and walked to the corner to give himself a breather.

While the ref went to check on the beaten Antonio, Conway walked to Derrick and started telling him what he should and should not do. After he nodded Conway went back to his original spot.

Taking another glance at the beaten down opponent Bateman went under the middle ropes and onto the apron, he started climbing the corner just as Cesaro finally started to pull himself up after shoving the ref out of the way. Bateman started to prepare to deliver a double axe handle on his opponent once he turned around to face him, just as Cesaro turns around Bateman launches himself at him trying to taking him down once more, but the former champion's instincts give him a heads up and he quickly and brutally breaks through Bateman's attack with his signature uppercut causing the rookie to fall to the floor, Cesaro goes for the pin, 1, 2, thr-Bateman kicks out at the last second.

Being filled with hate and frustration Antonio Cesaro puts his hands on his head trying to think of what to do to finish him, he quickly decides to wear him down even more, he gets up and starts to kick Bateman's upper body, and the referee intervenes to try and give Bateman some breathing space, Cesaro is forced to going to the opposite corner, meanwhile Derrick takes this opportunity to sit up at the corner and get some air into himself.

He pulls himself up using the top ropes and motions for Antonio to 'come get some'; furious Cesaro shoves the referee once again and runs towards the corner and just as Bateman jumps to the apron using the top ropes Cesaro goes chest first against the turnbuckle, Bateman jumps over the ropes and behind Ceasro and delivers a German suplex with a pin combo. 1, 2, thr- no! Ceasro somehow manages to lift his shoulder just in time.

"_Great athleticism showed by Derrick Bateman" _Michael Cole says.

"_He almost got the upset win!" _Jerry Lawler says.

Derrick wipes the sweat from his forehead as he gets to his feet waiting for his opponent to get on his feet; being wobbly, Cesaro can't really move but he manages to turn around only to be met by a Superkick right in the jaw and Bateman's boot going against him is the last thing he sees in this match as he blacks out and falls to the floor. Derrick goes for the cover, 1, 2, 3! Bateman wins!

"_Oh my god!" _Michael Cole says in surprise.

"_What a heck of a superkick!" _Lawler also manages to say through his surprise.

"Ladies and gentleman, your winner; The Saviour, Derrick Bateman!" Conway announces.

_This is War _starts playing and he goes to the top turnbuckle and poses for the crowd, managing to get a mixed reaction of boos and cheers.

His theme stops playing and instead _Patriot _hits the speakers and the new US champion walks down the ramp followed by his xenophobic friend and manager Zeb Colter. They both get into the ring and Derrick looks at them. Zeb offers his hand to Conway and he shakes his hand in a 'unknowing what they were about to do kinda way' he offers to shake Bateman's too but he just looks at Jack instead. Zeb retreats his hand and asks for a mic and speaks after he gets it.

"Thank you a lot Mr Bateman for helping us destroy that piece of illegal trash that is Cesaro," Colter speaks calmly "seeing as both you and your manager Mr Conway are Americans, we would very much like to invite you to our little group called The Real Americans."

Conway looks at Bateman just as he looks at Conway, then they both look at Zeb and Jack Swagger, then they just snort a laugh and walk out of the ring

"Suit yourself, Jack go get him!" Zeb orders Swager to beat down the already beaten down Cesaro, Bateman quickly comes back into the ring and stops Swagger before he can lay a finger on the former champ, both of them start brawling in the ring and Zeb goes to help Swagger but Conway grabs his arm and now everyone in the ring is brawling seeing as Cesaro rolled out of the ring.

Conway takes care of Colter with a punch and the xenophobic war veteran falls to the floor, meanwhile Swagger tries to punch Bateman but he ducks and punches Jack in the gut making him bend over, then when Bateman gets himself straight he punches Jack right in the face and Swagger stumbles back a bit, when he regains a bit of composure he's hit by the Superkick and falls to the floor presumably unconscious.

Both Conway and Derrick are the only ones left standing in the ring, Rob walks next to Derrick and lifts his right arm in a sign of victory and_ This is War _starts playing once again.

**A/N: Hey people, thanks for reading another chapter of The Saviour.**

**I'd like to apologise for the delay, I've had school and exams and all that blah blah blah, BUT I DID END UP FINISHING THIS, so it's not all bad.**

**So what did you think about Derrick Bateman's first match as The Saviour? Was it too boring? Was it too small? Was it overall bad? Tell me your opinions through Reviews please.**

**I'll try to update whenever I can, but like I said, I have school and whatnot, so I apologise in advance.**

**One more thing, I know Jack Swagger didn't have the US title the Raw after WrestleMania but he does have it in my story. Anymore questions you might have about what's the difference between my story and the actual WWE just PM me and I'll tell you seeing as it's a bit long and it has a "short" backstory.**

**Thanks for reading, Review or PM me in case you have any suggestions, ideas, complaints or just want to talk (but try to PM me if you want to talk).**


End file.
